entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix
''"Jackdaw isn't working alone; he's brought a new shadow organization to the game, and this is nothing short of war." ''- The Financier mission description. Phoenix Phoenix is a criminal organization similar to Halcyon. The organization was founded by Jackdaw. It is unknown why he created the organization, but it is suspected that Jackdaw wanted to get revenge on Halcyon after his attempted assassination during 2007. Ever since, Phoenix was causing trouble, affecting Halcyon's work, and killing their operatives on purpose. Halcyon, as a result, declared Jackdaw and any operatives who participated in Phoenix considered a threat. It is known that Phoenix is being run from Chicago. In storyline 2012 Black Dawn Phoenix's first attack on Halcyon was sabotaging Halcyon's Black Dawn operation, in result of which 2 operatives were killed and one, Rose, survived but was wounded and sent to Wargate, a secret government prison, but was later rescued by The Freelancer on Halcyon's orders (The Blacksite). The war between Halcyon and Phoenix starts. The attack on Steel Cove also causes it to start hunting down both Phoenix and Halcyon 2014 The Financier 2 years later, in 2014, The Freelancer kidnaps Ryan Ross (The Freelancer can also kill Ryan, however kidnapping him is the canon option), a millionaire who supports Phoenix and steals a hard drive with records of his transactions. 2015 The Deposit After Ashes, The Freelancer heads to a bank in Cincinnati, which was located thanks to Ryan's info. The bank contains one of many Phoenix's stashes and considered by Halcyon as one of the hardest targets. The Freelancer successfully steals the stash. The Lakehouse The Freelancer infiltrates a house on Lake Huron, belonging to Phoenix to steal in order to steal intel from their server room. They bring one or six servers with them and escape in a speedboat. In this mission, it also turns out that SC and Phoenix are enemies, as SC attacks the house in loud. Dedication After Wren reveals that The Freelancer was working for Phoenix all along, he critically wounds them and attempts to execute them with a UP9, but not before Jackdaw shoots and kills him. The Freelancer is taken to an unknown (likely near San Francisco, as that was where The Withdrawal takes place) hideout to recover. The Withdrawal After The Lakehouse and Dedication, The Freelancer allegedly defects to Phoenix and participates in a bank robbery in San Francisco and the bank is one of Halcyon's. Once there they steal six bags of cash that Phoenix needs for a currently unknown reason, or to slow down the progress of Halcyon. Retribution Jackdaw and The Freelancer talks about Rose's death, confirming she as a double agent, to later promise destroying Halcyon. The Cache After The Withdrawal, Jackdaw coordinates an operation to get connected to Cincinnati Trust servers and get Ryan Ross money back into their accounts. They hack into the server without being caught, making this a successful mission. 2016 The Scientist The Freelancer and Jackdaw attack Halcyon again. In this operation either Rivera, a Halcyon's scientist that wants to defect is extracted, or Halcyon's servers get hacked if Rivera dies. Falcon is also either killed (presumed to be canon) or knocked out (stealth only). Payoff After The Scientist, an unknown person (most likely The Freelancer) waits in a shed. Jackdaw suddenly appears in a side door, then gives the unknown person a bag and tells them that the war will be over soon. Known operations * Sabotaging Black Dawn (success) * The Withdrawal (success) * The Cache (success) * The Scientist (sucess) Category:Organizations Category:Phoenix Category:Story